Finding Nate
by traceyaudette
Summary: The last year of Mack's life had been hell. She and Eliot's relationship was growing stronger. She and her brother had even grown closer, in one minute everything could be taken apart. I don't own Leverage just Mack, an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

She was laying in bed, with her back to the door, she pulled the blankets over her head when he slipped into bed with her. He gentlely shook her awake, nibbling on her ear, his hands caressing her body.

"Hey beautiful, wake up! I have big plans for us today!"

She moaned. "Go way!"

"I made waffles, maple syrup..." She pulled the blankets away from her head, smiling at him.

"Coffee?"

"Of course...I'm beginning to think you only love me for my waffles."

"I love you for other reasons..."

"Really, what are they?" He smiled down at her.

"Your french toast, your roast beef, your..." He growled at her straddling her hips he started tickling her. "Please, please stop! I love you Eliot!"

He leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too Mack. Now let's go eat breakfast."

She got up from bed, he pulled her into his arms kissing her before walking out of the room. She followed him down the stairs to the kitchen. She sat down at the bar, watching him work in the kitchen, finishing up the waffles.

It was hard to believe they'd been together a year, she closed her eyes thinking about everything that had happened. Hoping that the bad was behind them, she was going to focus on the future.

"You okay babe?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, she leaned over the counter to kiss him.

XXX

They had cleaned up from breakfast, sitting on the couch she was cradled in his arms. "So, what are your great plans for the day?"

He nuzzle the side of her neck. "I thought we'd go for a hike, have a picnic, explore the woods." He nibbled her ear.

"Sounds promising! I need some activity after breakfast and I'm sure lunch will be amazing. Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Hmmm...you could use some meat on your bones!"

"Eliot Spencer, are you saying you don't like the way I look?' He pulled her on his lap, kissing her, his hands exploring her body.

"I love the way you look and feel..." He kissed her again, picking her up and carrying her up stairs.

XXX

She lay in his arms, she let out a little sigh of satisfaction. His phone rang, groaning he reached over to answer it. He got up from the bed to take the phone call. She laid back in bed, waiting for him to come back. He walked back into the room, he looked at her with a serious look.

"Mack, that was Hardison."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah..it's Nate. He's missing, he was taken."

"What?"

"Get dressed, we're heading over to Nate's now to build a case and find him."

She just nodded her head, trying not to cry, she had just gotten back her relationship with her brother and now he was missing.

"Mack, we're going to find him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mack sat quietly beside Eliot in his truck on the drive to Nate's apartment. She was trying to wrap around her head how this happened, her brother was always careful. Eliot reached over and took her hand, she looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Hardison, will find him. We'll go get him, I promise!"

"I know."

He pulled up in front of the apartment, Mack climbed out of the truck pulling her jacket around her. Eliot came around the truck, putting his arm around her, guiding her inside. His hand was on the small of her back as they went up the stairs.

Entering tge apartment, Hardison, Parker, and Sophie were already sitting in front of the giant screen waiting for them. Eliot and Mack found their seat, ready to find out who had taken Nate. Hardison brought up footage of traffic cam, from near the pub.

"As you can see, a black van pulled up and grabbed him. Plates have it registered at a rental company. Cried card comes back from Tobias Jones."

Mack looked at Hardison and started to breath harder. "He's looked up? How's that possible?" She was on the verge of panic stricken tears. Eliot grabbed her hands trying to calm her down.

Hardison looked at her. "He escaped." Mack got up from the couch, leaving the livingroom. She went into kitchen, opening the fridge she grabbed a water. She was shaking, and crying, Eliot wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"He isn't going to hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe." He turned her around, cupping her face he kissed her. He pulled her back into the livingroom, so she could hear the rest of the intel that Hardison had on Nate's disappearance.

She sat on the couch, Eliot wrapped his arms around her. She was watching the screen, at the information that Hardison had collected. It went blank, then Tobias' face appeared.

"Mackenzie, you're as beautiful as ever." She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. "I have your brother, if you want him back, it's simple. You for him!"

Eliot growled beside her. "It's not going to happen Jones!"

"Awe, Spencer. Still her protector I see! She'll come to me in tge end, you'll see!"

He turned tge camera toward Nate, he was strapped to a chair, he'd been beaten. He raised his head looking at the camera. "Mack, don't do it! Stay with Eliot, where you're safe!" Tobias walked over and hit him. Mack let out a cry, she jumped up off the couch.

"Tell me when and where Tobias. Just let him go."

"I'll be in touch." The screen went black, the room was silent, Mack was still standing. Eliot's hands were on here waist pulling her to him.

"If you think I'm letting you anywhere near Jones, you're out of your mind!"

"Eliot, it's the only way to save Nate."

"No, absolutely not!"

She turned around to face him, they stood toe to toe staring at each other. Sophie cleared her voice. "I understand your concerns, but she'll be safe. We'll all be there."

Eliot glared at Sophie. "Have you forgotten what he did to her. I haven't, I almost lost her. There's no way I'm letting her near him."

Hardison looked at the group. "Let's come up with a plan, and talk tomorrow." Parker sat in silence, she wanted Nate home more then anything. She understood why Eliot was protective over Mack, but she didn't understand why he wouldn't consider using her to get Nate back. If they worked as a team they would keep Mack safe and get him back.

Eliot dragged Mack out of Nate's apartment, down the stairs and to the truck. They drove in silence back to their house. She was starting to feel furious thar he was being so damn stubborn about letting her help get Nate back.

She got out of his truck walking into his house, not talking to him. He shut and locked the door behind him, she was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. Walking up behind her, he turned her around, sitting her on the counter.

"Mack, I love you! When I saw his house burning down, and I thought you were still on it...I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't handle it, if something happened to you. Please...promise me you won't go near him!

"I love you too! Using me as bait is the only way to safe my brother, it's what I have to do. I trust you, Hardison, Parker, and Sophie to keep me safe." She leaned in to kiss him.

"So you plan on doing it anyway, even though I don't want you to."

She looked at him for a long time, exhaling slowly. "Yes."

He glared at her. "I have nothing left to say to you!" He stormed out of the kitchen, she watched him go up stairs and slam into their bedroom. She slipped off the counter, turning off the lights, she went up stairs. Turning the doorknob to the bedroom she found it locked, she walked down to the guest room. She took her clothes off, and curled up, trying to drift off to sleep.

XXX

She woke up the next morning, after sleeping horribly. She got up, from the guest bed, remaking it, she left the room going down the hall. The door was open to their room, she walked on, Eliot wasn't there. She stepped into the bathroom, reaching in she turned on the shower. Stepping into the shower she let the hot water wash over her body.

The shower door, her head snapped up, Eliot stepped in the shower with her. "I'm sorry babe. I love you!" He pulled her into his arms holding her close to him, she laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know it worries you, but I'm going to be okay. I love you too!" He picked her up in his arms, kissing her. "You're going to make me late for work!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

XXX

She walked into the ER at St. Paul's Hospital, she was only three minutes late. Her hair was still a little damp, it was curling and being unruly. She wad on for twenty-four hours, she stored her belongings in her sleep room and went to find the current on call doctor. She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail as she went.

"Well, Dr. Ford nice of you to bless us with your presence this morning!" The doctor laughed.

"Sorry, I'm late Dr. Koda, but crap happens!" She laughed smiling at the doctor sitting at the desk.

"Nothing going on, all rooms are clear."

"Thanks, Tina!"

Mack went out onto the floor, getting ready for the day. "Hey doc, there's a 42 year old male in room 2 with ab pain."

"Thanks Sandy."

Mack picked up the tablet, looking at the patient name in room 2. Paul Tobias. Seeing the name Tobias made her uneasy, she pulled herself together and went into the room. "Good morning, Mr. Tobias, I understand your having some abdominal pain?"

"Mackenzie, you're looking beautiful as ever!" She looked up and Tobias was sitting on the exam table. He jumped off the table grabbing her, dragging her towards the door, she started to fight him. She let out a scream, he slapped her hard across the face. Dropping the tablet on the floor, she was fighting him with all she had.

He hit her again, knocking her out, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out of the door, into the radiology hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot still feeling guilty over their fight was fixing a picnic lunch to take to her. He was going to surprise her with one of her favorites pasta salad, grilled chicken, and even though he really didn't approve of all the sugar he made her chocolate cake.

He loaded it all into a cooler and headed to the hospital. Stopping to pick up a dozen peach and white roses to give her. He pulled into the parking lot, a sense of panic hit him when he saw all the police cars. He parked his truck forgetting the basket in the truck, and running for the ER entrance.

He was stopped at the door by hospital security, informing him the hospital was on lockdown. Walking away he pulled out his phone calling Mack, it rang then went to voicemal. He had to find a way into the hospital and make sure she was safe.

XXX

Tobias heard the code go announced in the hospital. He knew the hospital was on lockdown and there no way for him to get her out. He was in the basement of the hospital, he saw a maintenance man coming his way, he threw Mack into the dumpster. Hearing her hit the bottom, with a thud, he hit in a closet. Waiting until he could sneak out undetected.

He'd find a way to get to her another time.

XXX

She hit the bottom of the dumpster, with a hard thud. Coming to she looked around trying to figure out where she was. Her head was throbbing, she was trying to remember how she got here. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, seeing a missed call from Eliot. She hit redial, the call wouldn't go through, she had no reception.

She sat up slowly, feeling dizzy, letting it pass she slowly pulled herself up. Climbing out of the dumpster, she leaned against it, feeling dizzy again. David one of the maintain walked by, seeing her he stopping putting his arm around her waist.

"Dr. Ford, everyone is looking for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, can you help me back to the ER?"

"Yes, ma'am." She took a step, and passed out. Daivd swept her up in his arms, rushing her to the ER, he bushes through the ER doors carrying her.

XXX

Eliot was pacing back and forth when his cell phone rang, it was the ER calling him. "Hello!"

"Eliot Spencer?"

"Yes! Where's Mack?"

"If you'll come to the hospital sir..."

"I'm standing in front of the doors now!" A nurse came to the doors, letting him in, he stormed inside scanning the room for her. "Where is she?"

"Exam room 2!" He quickly walked towards the door. "Mr. Spencer wait!" He busted through the door, he wasn't prepared to see her laying on the gurney unconscious. He rushed to the bed, taking her hand.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked and taken by a patient this morning. He threw her in a dumpster in the basement. She climbed out herself but passed out, a maintenance man brought her up."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." He sat down beside her, looking at her bruised face. He wanted to find the man that had taken her and punish him for hurting her. He brushed the hair out of her face, he slipped the Com in his ear.

"Hardison, I need you to look at all the footage on the security from the hospital. Someone grabbed Mack this morning."

"Is she okay? Why are you so calm?"

"They threw her in the dumpster. I just want to see if there's a clear footage on who tried to grab her!"

"Need anything else man?"

"No, just who tried to take her."

XXX

Mack slowly came to, feeling hands on her not knowing who's they were she came up fighting. Strong arms and hands pinned her down, she felt hot breath on her ear, then she heard his voice in her ear.

"Mack baby, it's me. You're safe." She slowly opened her eyes, looking into Eliot's blue ones. She let out the breath she'd been holding. She buried her face in his chest.

"Eliot! It was Tobias..." She felt his arms tighten around her.

He pulled back, cupping her face. "Are you sure it was him?"

"It was him." She watched his eyes go from fear and panic change to anger. "I'm fine. He's probably long gone by now. Just stay with me."

He pulled her to him once again, holding her close to him. He didn't have the words to say to her the fear and panic he felt when he couldn't get a hold of her knowing the hospital was on lockdown. The anger he now felt knowing Tobias Jones had his hands on her again. He pulled back looking into her eyes. "I was out of my mind..."

"I know you were worried. And now knowing it was Tobias, you're angry..." The doctor came into the exam room.

"Okay Mack, take it easy for the rest of the day. Go home and rest."

"I can finish my shift. A little make up to cover the bruise.." She looked up to see Eliot glaring at her. "Ok, home to rest then." She slowly got off the gurney, walking towards the door. She walked towards her sleep room to grab her things. Eliot was following behind her, he watched her picking up her purse and backpack. Taking it from her, he pulled her into his arms, pulling her hair out of the bun. He ran his fingers through her hair, he lowered his lips to hers kissing her.

She pulled back, looking up at him. "Take me home." Placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her out the door to his truck. He opened the door of his truck helping her in, he looked at her, touching her bruised face. She kissed the palm of his hand. "Eliot, I'm fine, really!" He pulled his hand away, shutting the door, he walked to the other side climbing in.

He pulled out of the parking lot trying to get a hold on his emotions, he had almost lost her to that bastard again. If the ER staff hadn't discovered her missing, she'd be gone. He glanced over at her, she was leaning against the window, he could see her body shaking. He knew she was crying, he pulled over, to a park. Throwing the truck into park, he unbuckled his seatbealt. He scooted over pulling her into his arms. "Mack..." He wiped the tears from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too! I was so scared...!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know." She laid her head on his chest, knowing that he'd protect her with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

They left the park, driving over to Nate's apartment, Eliot lead her up the stairs. Once inside the door, Sophie pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She could see anger and worry in Hardison's eyes, Parker stood across the room with a confused look on her face. She could feel Eliot's hand on the small of her back, as he guided her to the couch. Sitting down, she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She felt eyes on her, she cracked one eye open and found Parker, sitting next to her staring at her intently.

"I'm glad you're okay and that he didn't get you!" She smiled at Mack before getting up and walking away. She turned to look at Eliot, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Hardison was still trying to figure out where Tobias was keeping Nate, he'd brought up the footage from the hospital. She could feel Eliot's body tense, as he watched it, she knew it would be hard for him to watch.

She looked at him, she could see the rage burning in his eyes, she pulled away, going into the kitchen. She knew he wasn't angry with her, he was angry at Tobias and the danger she was in, the fact that she was almost taken. It was better just to let him calm down a bit, truthfully, she was still really shaken up at the events of the day.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, she had her back to the livingroom. Eliot came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, she let out a startled scream. He spun her around, cupping her face. "It's just me!"

"Sorry..."

"Let's go home." She nodded her head, he lead her out of the apartment, and to his truck.

XXX

She woke up because she was cold, reaching out she couldn't find Eliot's sleeping form. Reaching for her phone, she saw it was four am, she could hear muffled music coming from the gym down the hall. She saw that the bedroom window was open, she found it was odd, it was shut when they had gone to bed last night. She got up closing the window, rubbing her hands over her arms.

She turned around to crawl back into bed, one hand went over her mouth, and one went to her throat. "Hello Mackenzie!" Tobias was smiling at her. "I'm going to pull my hand away from your mouth, scream and your brother dies, nod if you understand." She slowly nodded her head. "Good girl. Your going to get dressed, and then come with me."

She moved to her closet, quickly getting dressed. "Where's Nate?"

"Don't worry about him just yet." He pulled a gun from the waist band of his pants. "Let's go!" She quietly opened the door, walking out into the hall. The music from the gym had stopped, she was in a panic. Tobias must have set off the alarm, and Eliot knows someone was in the house. She had to get him out of the house, she couldn't risk Eliot's life, Nate's was already in danger because of her.

Out of the shadows Eliot appeared, she closed her eyes, she stumbled. "Let her go Jones!"

"I'm taking her with me."

Eliot charged them, Tobias aimed his gun at Eliot and fired, the front of his white t-shit was stained red. Eliot fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him. Mack fell to her knees, she was crying, wanting to stay at his side. Tobias was dragging her out the door, laughing in her ear. "See what you caused!"

Mack sat up in bed, her eyes looking around the room wildly, letting a slow exhale out, it had only been a nightmare. She slowly laid back down, hoping that she hadn't disturbed Eliot, but knowing that she had. The man was a light sleeper, he woke up to the littlest disturbance. His arms snaked around her, pulling her to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She felt his hold tighten around her, she hated this, the nightmares. It had been a while since one had haunted her sleep, but one day is all it took. She knew if it were possible, that Eliot would climb into her head and slay all her nightmares, but it was up to her. "I love you."

"Love you too!" She settled down and fell back into a restless sleep.

XXX

The scent of coffee woke her up the next morning, she grabbed her phone from the night stand, and made her way down stairs. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Morning." He turned around wrapping his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Morning."

"What are the plans for the day?"

"I'm taking you to Sophie's. While we run down a lead on Nate."

"So, I take it, there's no chance you're letting me go with you?"

"Absolutely, not! Sophie's place is the safest place for you, if I can't be there."

"Fine!" She knew he was trying to keep her safe, especially after yesterday. Nate would have a melt down, if he knew she'd gone out with them, to try to find him, since she was the really target.

Eliot looked at her. "You aren't even going to try to talk me in to letting you go?"

"No." She smiled at him.

"You're making this too easy Mack. What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I swear. I know you can't do your job, if you're worried about me. So I swear, I'll stay put at Sophie's until you come back." He picked her up, sitting her on the counter, staring into her eyes.

"You being agreeable, makes me really nervous."

She let out a laugh. "Maybe I hit my head a little too hard on the bottom of the dumpster. Enjoy it while you can, I'm sure I'll return to my old ways soon, and make you crazy!"

"That's what I love the most about you, the fact that you make me crazy!" He smiled at her.

XXX

She'd been at Sophie's by herself for three hours, she was bored out of her mind. She was dozing off one the couch, when she heard heavy boots on the steps. She knew it was too many to be anyone good. She grabbed her purse and headed into Sophie's bedroom, to find a hiding place. She pulled out her phone and put it on silent.

She needed to find somewhere safe, then send a text that she needed help. The door crashed open, she knew she didn't have much time to crawled went into the walk in closet, it would have to do.

XXX

The three of them walked up the stairs to Sophie's apartment, the leads they had to Nate lead them no where. As they approached the door, Eliot put out his hand at seeing the door standing wide open. He clinched his jaw, as he entered the apartment, it had been trashed. Hardison, Parker, and Sophie came in behind him, it became clear that they'd been sent on a wild goose chase for one reason. So Mack could get grabbed, Eliot knew if they looked at the other places, where he would have left her, then those places would be trashed too.

"Damn it! He has her, I should have never of left her!"

"Eliot, this isn't your fault." Sophie said. He'd stormed off to another part of her apartment, no words could possible comfort him. He'd failed to protect and keep her safe. Parker went to find him, she sat down beside him, not saying a word.

"Not now Parker!"

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, she'd want you to get mad and find her and Nate."

"This is my fault, I had my doubts about leaving her here. But I thought she'd be safe...I should have called someone to stay with her."

Hardison called out. "I found something on the security camera, come see this!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mack scanned the closet, she grabbed a baseball cap, and the harness. She pulled the cellphone from her purse, shoving it in her pocket. She threw her purse, in the top of the closet. She shoved her hair into the baseball cap, and put on the harness, mentally thanking Parker.

She made her way to the bedroom window, she opened it, looking for something to hook on to, again mentally thanking Parker, she hook outside the window. She attached the end of the clamp to the hook, climbed out the window, she shut tge window and repelled off the building.

She'd have to once again thank Parker for teaching her this skill, she pushed a button on the harness and the rope retracted. She stepped out of the harness and stuffed and zipped it up, until it was a backpack. She adjustable the hat, making sure her hair was concealed, she needed to find a place to hide until Eliot got back.

She darted down an alley, flattening herself against the wall. She pulled out her phone, knowing that her best choice to text would be Hardison. The others would be busy, looking for Nate, and working leads.

 **Let me know, when you get back! Had some trouble.**

She wanted to stay close by, maybe she'd just stay where she was. She slid down the wall, sitting down, pulling her knees to her chin. She wasn't scared, she knew that Eliot would come for her.

XXX

Eliot crowded around Hardison's laptop, he watched the three men kick in the door. His hands, balled into fists, he continued to watch the screen. He saw the men walk out empty handed, his heart started to beat faster. "Where tge hell is she?"

"Keep watching."

Eliot watched Mack climb out the window, and repell down the side of the building. Hardison clicked on another angle, and he watched her go down an alley. Eliot took off out the apartment, down to the street, running to the alley he saw Mack disappear down.

He was in a panic searching for her.

XXX

She tensed up hearing boots running down the alley. She slid behind the boxes hoping to hide or fund a weapon. If this asshole was hell bent on grabbing her, she wasn't going down without a fight. Her hands settled over a two by four, she picked it up and came out swinging.

Two strong arms grabbed her, stopping her in mind swing, spinning her around. She fought against him. She landed a kick in his shins and was satisfied with a grunt, she wasn't going to make it easy.

"Mack!" She stopped fighting hearing Eliot's voice in her ear, she relaxed in his arms. He sat her down on the ground facing him. "Are you okay?"

Letting out a slow exhale, she nodded her head, she took a step forward wrapping her arms around him kissing him. He picked her up, carrying her into Sophie's apartment, not wanting to let her go.

"Sorry about your apartment." Mack looked at Sophie feeling horrible that it was trashed because of her.

"I don't care about it, as long as you're safe that's all that matters."

"I'm fine. Didn't you get my text Hardison?" She felt Eliot's hand tighten on her shoulder, she looked up at him. She saw hurt and anger in his eyes, she closed her eyes knowing that they'd deal with it at home.

"I'm didn't have my phone."

"Let's go home." Eliot dragged her from tge apartment, to his truck. She could see the anger building with each step. They climbed into the truck, and he took off. At the first stop light he looked at her. "Why didn't you call me? I'm your boyfriend."

"I didn't want to distract you, distractions can get you killed." The light turned green and he drove on, she could still see the anger in his body.

"You should have let me know, you were in danger!" His words were starting to get harsher, Mack could feel her body tensing up.

"I'm sorry! I thought I did what was best. I didn't know exactly what you were involved in or doing. I didn't want you to be distracted, I got myself to safety, then got in touch with someone." They'd approached another stop light, Eliot's had slammed against the steering wheel.

"Damn it Mackenzie! For someone who's smart you do dumb things! Mack had enough, she looked at Eliot with a cold look on her eyes.

"Go to hell Spencer! I'm done!" She got out of the truck and took off running, holding back the tears. She had to work tomorrow, she would go to the hospital and stay there. She had extra clothes in her locker.

She took off down the street, she glanced back and saw Eliot gaining on her. She hailed a cab, climbing in she took off for the hospital.

XXX

Eliot pulled over once he saw her get into the cab, he knew there was no way he'd be able to keep up with her. He'd let fear and anger control him, he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at the situation she was in, that she was contantly in danger.

Now, she was out in the city somewhere, because he hadn't controlled his emotions. He called Hardison, telling him that he and Mack had fought. He needed him to find her, tracking her cell phone, to call him back, letting him know where she was.

Ten minutes later his phone rang, her phone was turned off. Eliot was furious with himself, realizing that if something happened to her it would be on him. He would drive to a few places she might go, see if she'd turn up.

He called her cell phone, it going straight to voice mail, not surprised. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you so damn much. The thought of losing you or something happening to you makes me crazy. Please call someone and let them know you're okay. Please forgive me."

He ended the call driving over to Nate's apartment and to the pub, looking for her. He drove to their house, he knew she wouldn't be there. He sat down on the couch, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

XXX

She felt guilty, sat in the roof top garden at the hospital. Closing her eyes, she turned on her phone, seeing that she had several missed calls. She listened to the voicemails, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

The phone barley rang once. "Baby, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Come get me, I want to come home."

"I'm on my way." She walked out to his truck, climbing in he pulled her into his arms kissing her. "I'm sorry Mack."

"Let's just forget about today." She was feeling exhausted, she just wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened. The only thing she wanted to do, was go home crawl into bed with him.

XXX

She followed him inside their house, shutting and locking the door behind them she walked into his arms. He picked her up, carrying her towards the stairs.

"Love me Eliot."

"Always baby always."


	6. Chapter 6

Mack careful scooted from the bed, trying not to disturb Eliot, she had a twenty-four hour shift today. She stood under the hot spray of the shower, relaxing under the spray, the shower fills with scents of vanilla and coconut as she washes her body and hair. Stepping from the shower, she wraps a towel around her body, wiping the steam from the mirror, she let out a startled squeal at seeing Eliot leaning against the door frame.

"Christ Spencer, make some noise or something! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a shift."

"You're not going!"

"I'm not fighting with you! I'm not putting my life on hold!" He crossed the room, pulling her into his arms.

"I can't keep you safe, while you're at work."

She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to fight with you. I'm going to work! Nothing is going to happen to me!" She looked in his eyes, seeing the fear, she wished she was the type to hid away in fear. It would probably make his life a hell of a lot easier if she was one to back down from a fight. "I promise, I will be careful." She cupped his face, kissing him.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Because your life would be boring if I was anything but stubborn." He lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you Mackenzie Ford."

"Love you Eliot!" He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom. "I've got to get ready for work! Put me down!" She swatted him on his well defined ass, he growled at her. "My hair is going to be an out of control mess! Just so you know, everyone at work knows why my hair is a curly mess!"

He laughed as he tossed her on the bed. "I like your hair a curly mess!"

XXX

Mack pulled her hair into a bun, throwing on her scrubs, and packing a bag, she ran down the stairs. She had twenty minutes until the start of her shift, she picked up her travel mug, filled with coffee. She kissed Eliot before leaving the house, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Be careful today! I'll come by and see you later!"

"See you later." She headed out the door, climbed into his truck and headed to St. Paul's for her shift. She was was at the last stop light before the hospital, when she was rear ended by a blue van. She pulled over to the side of the street, cursing under her breath, she was already running late, and this was just perfect. She climbed out of the truck, walking to the back, there was no damage to the truck.

She was had her insurance information, ready to exchange with the other driver.

XXX

Eliot came running down the stairs at the sound of the doorbell, pulling the door open Nate hell into the house, a bloody, beaten mess. Panic and fear set in, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling Mack. The call went to voicemail, he left a message for her to call him, immediately. He knew Nate needed medical attention, he called 911, waiting for an ambulance. He called the hospital next, trying to find Mack, he was told that she hadn't made it in yet.

He got a hold of Sophie, Hardison, and Parker, they were going to meet them at St. Paul's, he knew that if Nate was on his doorstep, then Mack was gone. Nate lifted his head, looking at Eliot.

"He's going to kill her!"

"I'll get her back alive, I promise Nate!" He could hear the sirens coming close, the longer he sat there, the farther away she was slipping.

XXX

She was screwed seven ways from Sunday, she sat in the back of the blue van, bouncing along the road. Laying at the back of the fan doors, she had two options, figure out how to jump out the back, or get to the destination and possibly be killed. She felt the van slow down, she reached up, and opened the back doors. She rolled out the back, landing on the pavement, behind her.

She rolled to her knees, before getting to her feet. Her hands were taped together, the driver got out of the van, coming close to her. She put her head down, and rammed him, knocking him down. She laid on the ground and kicked him in the face, over and over again, She rolled to her feet again, and started walking. She needed to get to a phone and call Eliot.

XXX

Eliot followed the ambulance to the hospital, at the last light he saw his truck pulled over, a couple of police cruisers behind it. He pulled in behind them, letting Hardison know what was going on, before getting out of his car. The officer tried to stop him from approaching the truck. "My girlfriend, was driving the truck..."

"We had reports of a hit and run. Dr. Ford's things are still in the vehicle, but she's missing. We checked the hospital, she never made it in, we have an APB out for her."

Eliot climbed into his car, driving into the parking lot, he found Parker, Sophie, and Hardison in the waiting room. "Mack is missing, Nate shows up on my doorstep? Jones has her...we need to find her."

XXX

Mack walked into a gas station, the attendant eyes went wide when he saw her. "Could you please cut my hands a part?"

"Are you in trouble honey?"

"I'm fine, just cut my hands apart." He cut the tape from her hands, she smiled at him. "Can I use your phone?" She quickly dialed Eliot's number, it went to voice mail. She dialed again, when it went to voice mail, she rolled her eyes. "I'm at a gas station on Highway thirteen, I'll wait here. I'm fine. I love you." She hung up the phone, she had to be smart and keep her eyes open.

She sat down in front of the store, waiting for him, hoping he'd check his voice mail soon. She was growing impatient, she heard a vehicle pull up. She glanced up, seeing a black van, that resembled Lucile, she stood up. It came to stop in front of her, she stood up, ready to climb in, when the window rolled down and Tobias was smiling at her.

She backed away from the van, taking off running away from the store. She had to get away, her life depended on it.

XXX

He pulled out his cell phone, seeing the two missed calls from two hours ago. He listened to the voice mail, jumping to his feet, running to his car. He tore out of the parking lot, heading to the gas station, on highway eighteen. He pulled into the parking lot, not seeing her, he threw the car into park, and went into the store.

"I'm looking for my girl friend, she was here two hours ago, used the phone."

"She was here. Some guys in a black van pulled up, she stood up like she knew them, then took off running. I don't know if they caught up with her or not!"

Eliot went back out to his car, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, he pulled out of the parking lot, driving slowly looking for any sign of Mack.

XXX

Mack was hiding in a ditch, listening carefully for the sound of Eliot's Hemi engine, hearing a roar, she slowly started to climb to the top of the road. She stumbled to the edge of the road, she was muddy and cold. She heard the squeal of his breaks, she started for the car, feeling relief that Eliot was finally here. She took two steps towards the car, when the door opened.

Her face fell, and her relief short lived. "Hello Mackenzie, get in the car." He had a gun pointed at her head, he walked towards her grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the car. She heard the roar of another Hemi, she turned back seeing it was Eliot. She knew he was watching helplessly as she was being taken away by this monster.

"If you fight me, there's a sniper that will kill him."

"I'll go with you, just let him live." He shoved her in the car, getting in the driver's seat he took off.

XXX

Eliot watched as she didn't put up a fight, as she was taken from him. He was following them, he'd be damn if he watched her be taken from him without a fight. He was catching up with the car in front of him, when gunshots rang out, and he left the road.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliot climbed out from his over turned car, pulling himself to the top of the road, he let out a string of profanities. Mack was gone, someone had tried to kill him, so Tobias could get away. "Hardison, I need you to come get me. Tobias has Mack. Someone took shots at me, I wrecked my car."

"Damn, you okay."

"Just get out here!" He'd always been in control of his emotions, he had to be in his line of work, loosing control of his emotions could be dangerous but he felt his slowly slipping away. He had to rein them in, so he could find Mack, and bring her home. He was going to need help to take on Tobias, he know that Quinn would help him. no questions asked.

Once he got back to Nate's apartment, he's give the man a call. He saw the van coming towards him, Sophie's worried face in the passenger seat. He climbed into the back. "Are you okay Eliot?" She asked.

"No. He's got her."

"We'll get her back." Hardison said, as he drove away.

"How's Nate?"

"He's being kept for observation. We didn't tell him about Mack." Eliot leaned back in the seat of the van, getting his thoughts in order. He was going to end Tobias Jones this time, there would be no more worries of him getting out of prison and coming after Mack or anyone else Eliot cared about.

XXX

Mack was tied to a chair, in a windowless room, her body hurt from the beating she took the night before. She put up a fight getting out of the car, she was surprised that Tobias had gotten his hands dirty, and had beaten her himself. The door opened, she looked up, he came into the room, smiling at her.

"Are you ready to declare your love for me Mackenzie?"

She let out a laugh. "I'm never going to love you." He slapped her across the face.

"I love you. I'm never going to let you go."

"I love Eliot, I'll never love you!" She was slapped again, her head snapped back, she shook her head.

"He's not coming for you...he's dead. I had him shot and killed the second you got into my car. The last thing he saw, was you voluntarily going with me."

"You lie! He's not dead, and he knows I'd never go with you of my own free will!"

"I killed your brother Nate too. If you would have just came with me, when I was at the hospital. Both of them, would still be alive, they're dead because of you!"

"No...no!" She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't, they streamed down her face.

"Tell me you love me, and all this pain will stop."

"Burn in hell!" He knocked on the door, one of his men, brought in chains, she was untied from the chair. Her arms were pulled above her head, and the chain wrapped around her wrists, the rest of the chain thrown of the beam in the ceiling. She was hoisted up, her feet were just above the ground, Tobias smiled at her. He pulled out a knife and cut her side, just deep enough to make her hurt and bleed.

He did it several times. "When you're done being brave, you know what to do to make it stop." She heard the door shut, she was alone, she looked around the room, seeing the flashing light.

"I'm okay, I can take it!"

XXX

The team watched in horror as Mack was emotionally, mentally and physically tortured, they all knew there were only two ways it would stop. If they rescued her, or if he killed her, they knew that she would never admit or even utter the words that she loved Tobias, even to safe her life.

Mack looked at the camera again. "East on 18 10 miles, left on county rd 526 3 miles, right on pike creek road, house on the right." She let her head fall to her chest.

Eliot jumped up from the couch, pacing the apartment, ready to go get her, he couldn't take watching her being hurt a minute longer. Quinn would be there in fifteen minutes.

"Let's get ready to go get her." He was looking at the rest of his team, his eyes pleading with them to move.

"This could be a trap." Nate was laying on the couch, still recovering from his ordeal.

"She would never lead us into a trap!" Eliot was getting pissed.

"Not knowingly, we need to case the place out. Make sure..."

"Damn it Nate! Look at her, he's going to kill her! That's your baby sister that's getting hurt! Can you actually lay there and watch her go through another session of being tortured?"

Nate rose up from the couch, his anger surging, he glared at Eliot. "Maybe if you would have taken her to work, she would be here now!" Eliot felt himself losing control of his temper, he knew that both he and Nate's emotions were running high. He took a step back, clinching his jaw he remained calm.

"Quinn is coming to help us get her back, and rid the world off Jones." Eliot left the apartment and went up to the roof to be alone.

XXX

Her arms felt like they were on fire, she needed to find away out of her, she couldn't rely being rescued by anyone. The door opened, the same man that had hosired her up earlier had come back in the room. "Boss wants you cleaned up for lunch."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, reaching up he undid the chain, she crumbled in his arms. He unwound the chains from her wrists, tossing them in the floor, carrying her to a bedroom down the hall. "I'll be back in a hour to get you, be ready."

She looked around the bedroom, nothing she could use for a weapon. There was an outfit on the bed for her, she went into the bathroom, nothing. She filled the tub with hot water, she hissed as the water hit the cuts. She had to think of a way to escape, she finished getting ready for lunch.

She was sitting at the table out on the patio with Tobias, she was shocked she had real silverware to use. He must of been able to read her thoughts. "Don't do anything foolish Mackenzie. I don't want to hurt you."

She looked around to see if he had any guards, there were none, she smiled at him calmly, picking up her fork. She jabbed it into his hand that was sitting on the table, she picked up another fork, and jammed it in his eye. As he was screaming in pain, she flipped the table, she picked up her chair, throwing it to break it, taking the leg to use as a weapon.

Guards came running out of the house, she kicked off the shoes she was wearing, and took off through the backyard. She had to get the hell out of there, she ran blindly into the woods, bouncing off six foot five of muscle, landing on her ass. She looked up to see who she ran into.

"Son of a bitch!" The man was dressed in black, still clutching the chair leg, she swung it like a club in the persons knee. She heard him curse, as he grabbed his knee, she jumped up and took off running again. Ignoring the pain she was feeling, she had to get out of there. She heard someone running behind her, catching up, getting closer, she looked for a place to hide.

She decided to climb up, she could see the enemy coming, she was pulling herself up, when a hand closed around her ankle. She was kicking at his face, trying to make him let go. He had a good hold of her, and was dragging her down the tree, is she hadn't spent most of the morning hanging by her arms, she may have had enough upper body strength to puller herself out of his reach, but she was just to weak.

He had her in his grasps in a few hard pulls, she knew she was screwed, she was so close to getting away. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to let her captor have the pleasure. She would make Eliot proud and fight with her very last breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliot quietly entered the house with Quinn, the only sounds were those of someone moaning in pain. He had to stop, and try to gain control of his emotions. If it was Mack that was hurt, he'd rip Tobias apart with his bare hands. Both men slowly crept down the hall, the moans getting lounder.

They came to the door the moans were coming from, the door was locked. Kicking the door open, Tobias raised up from the bed. He smiled at him. "You're too late Spencer. My men are hunting her down to kill her."

Eliot lost control, he rushed to the bed. Picking the injured man up, he threw him against the wall. He stormed over to Tobias' crumbled body, he bent down to him. "You're never going to hurt her again."

XXX

Mack summoned all her energy and kicked the man in the face, sending him reeling backwards. She continued her assault on him, kicking him while he was down, when he stopped moving. She pulled his belt from his pants, pulling him towards the tree, the pulled his hands over his head, and around the tree. she ued the belt to fasten his hands together.

Her feet were cut up from running barefoot through the woods, big shoes were better then no shoes. She pulled his boots off his feet, sliding hers in them, tying them as tight as she could. She pulled the hat from his knit hat from his head, shoving her hair inside the hate she pulled it on her head. Seeing the knife on the ground, she grabbed ti, putting it in her pocket.

She took off further into the woods, heading towards the main road. She heard a gun shot ring out, she hit the ground, rolling towards a tree, standing up, she listened as foot steps came closer. The heavy footsteps were coming closer, she didn't dare peek around the tree to see how close they here. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she, she slowly pulled the knife out of her pocket, pulling it from it's seethe.

She turned slightly, jamming it into the attackers shoulder, she pushed the gun up and away with her free hand, a shot firing in the air.

XXX

"Eliot, we have multiple gunshots coming from the woods." Hardison's voice came over the coms. Eliot and Quin had just finished searching the house. Tobias' words coming back to haunt him, he pushed the thoughts of Mack being killed out of his head. He and Quinn, ran for the back door, headed for the woods. Stopping at the patio, they found blood.

Eliot knelt down, to exam it, Quin put his hand on Eliot's shoulder. "You saw the shape he was in, your girl got him good. That's not her blood, let's go find her." All Eliot could do was nod, he was running on fumes. They ran towards the woods, coming to a trail of blood, they started to follow it.

XXX

Mack was exhausted, but she knew she had to keep fighting, at least this man, was her size. She kneed him in the groin,while he was down, she slammed his face into the tree, knocking him out. She pulled his boots off, she undid his belt, unzipped and snapped his pants pulling them off. She pulled his shirt off, it was bloody, but it would have to do. Pulling the belt off, she pulled his arms above his head and around the tree, using the belt to bind his hands.

She quickly undressed, pulling on the dark clothing, maybe if she blended in, the rest of the guards would let her go. She slipped on the smaller man's boots, they fit her feet much better. She slipped both knives and the gun in her pocket. She started to run through the woods again.

She was coming to the opening of the woods, a gravel road was just ahead of her. She could see a black van, parked, panic started to bubble up, she remembered how she'd been fooled before. She pulled out the gun, flipping the safety off, she slowly approached the van.

XXX

Eliot and Quin found the first man belted to the tree, smiling to himself. The man has twice as big as Mack, and she took him down. "You've taught her well!" Quinn let out a laugh, as he looked at the man.

"Let's go." Eliot retraced their steps through the woods, heading towards the van, hoping they'd find Mack along the way and she's be safe. He knew she was injured, they found the second man, bleeding, in his underwear, and bound to a tree.

"We've got company at Lucile!" Nate's voice came over the coms.

"Damn it! On our way!"

XXX

Nate and Hardison sat outside Lucile, hands taped behind their backs, sitting on the ground. Two of Tobias' guards had guns on them, Mack watched from a distance. She was relived to see her brother was alive, she had to save him and Hardison. She picked up a rock and threw it in the woods to the right of her. One on the men went to check it out.

She crept in his direction, catching him by surprise, she took him down. He had a roll of tape in his pocket, she taped his hands, feet and mouth. She took his weapons, leaving him in the woods, she had to get the other man away from her brother and Hardison. She was just going to go for the element of surprise, she stood up, and started walking towards him.

He saw her at the last minute, she kicked him in the chest, he got up hitting her, she fell to her knees. He pushed her over, straddling her hips, he put his hands on her throat, and started to strangle her. She reached down, pulling the knife out of her pocket, she stabbed him in the thigh. His grip loosened, she pushed him off, kicking him in the face, she continued to kick him until he stopped moving.

She moved to the back of the van, smiling at her brother and Hardison. She was covered in dirt and bruises, she took the knife, cutting them loose. Nate pulled the hat off her head.

"Mack!" He pulled her into his arms for a hug, she collapsed, exhausted. He picked her up, laying her in the back of the van. "Hold on, Eliot is on his way."

XXX

Eliot and Quinn ran out of the woods, seeing the back of the van open, Hardison's back was too them. Eliot saw the man laying on the ground. "What the hell happened?" Eliot asked.

"Dude, Mack came out of the woods like some kind of super ninja. Beat the hell out of him."

"She's here?" He looked in the back of the van, Nate was washing her face off, trying to revive her. He climbed into the back of the van, pulling her into his arms. "Is she okay?"

"We need to get her to a hospital." Nate said.

"Come on, let's get out of here. The four men loaded up in the van and took off for the nearest hospital. Eliot, pulled off the shirt she was wearing,he opened his bag, pulling out on of his t-shirts, he pulled it on her. "Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes for me."

He could feel her pulse, it was weak and thready,he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Hardison pulled into the hospital parking lot, Eliot opened the doors of the van. He carried her inside the ER, she was whisked away, he was left om the outside of the doors, waiting to find out Mack's condition. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Mack woke up in the exam room, she knew she wasn't seriously hurt. The biggest issues was most likely infection from the stab wounds, and the cuts on her feet from running through the woods. She slowly sat up on the gurney, surprised that she was alone in the room. She door opened, the nurse smiled at her.

"I'll get the doctor." The nurse had only been gone for less then a minute, when she returned with a very young looking doctor. Mack rolled her eyes, the kid looked like he was about twelve.

"How are you feeling Mackenzie? I'm Dr. Hood."

"It's Dr. Ford, and I feel like I've been dragged through hell and back. I plan on leaving as soon as the back of fluids is done."

"You really want you to be admitted for observation."

"Not going to happen Dr. Hood. Don't even think about going to rat me out to my family in the waiting room."

"But..." Mack looked at the nurse and smiled.

"Please get my discharge papers ready, I'm an ER doc at St. Paul's. I'll be fine." The nurse looked between the two doctors, trying to decide what to do, she left the room. Mac looked down at the hospital gown, she'd been changed into, making a face. She wasn't leaving here with her ass hanging out for the world to see. She looked at Dr. Hood. "Be a dear, and please find me some clothes to wear home."

She laid back on the gurney, trying to search her memory, she remembered seeing Nate and Hardison at the van, but Eliot was no where to be seen. Had Tobias really had him killed, if he was alive, he'd be sitting with her right now. Even if he was laying injured in a hospital bed somewhere, Nate would be sitting by her, telling her where Eliot was.

She was going to have to face it, she'd lost him. The nurse returned with her discharge papers, and a set of scrubs, and disposable house shoes. She took out the IV, so Mack could get dressed and leave. Mack just wanted to go home and be alone, she knew her brother would have other plans for her.

She quickly dressed, letting the nurse know she was ready to go,

XXXX

Eliot was pacing again, Mack had been rolled back there a hour ago, no one had come out to give them an update. Every time the double doors opened, his head would look up, he's listen to see if her name was called. What could be taking so long? He heard Nate and Sophie say something, he caught them getting up out of the corner of his eye. He was too lost in his thoughts to see what was going on.

"Eliot." His name was said just above a whisper, he slowly turned. He saw her sitting in the wheelchair, Nate and Sophie standing beside her. He was across the waiting room, picking her up out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" All she could do was nod her head, she was crying too hard at seeing him alive and well. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure so she could speak.

"He told me you were dead...I thought I'd lost you Eliot."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Let's go home."

XXX

She laid in bed for hours after the nightmare not being able to sleep, she finally just gave up and crept out of bed. She went down the stairs, opening the back door, she went to sit out on the deck. She'd been home for two months and haven't slept a full night yet, every night was haunted with nightmares. Ten times worse then what they were the last time.

She needed to get some rest, she'd been to the doctor the day before and he'd given her some surprising news. She hadn't even told Eliot yet, she didn't even know how he'd react. She wasn't real surprised, she already knew, she just needed confirmation. She heard the door open, she smiled, he always woke up within minutes of her getting up.

"Come on baby you need to sleep."

"Sorry, I had another bad one."

"Did you tell the doctor? Can't he give you something to help you sleep?"

"He could, but I can't take anything."

"Yes, you can. You've been through so much in the last few months."

"I really can't. It's not good for the baby." He dropped down in front of her.

"What did you say?"

She had to laugh and the look of sheer panic and fear on his face. "I'm pregnant, six weeks. Our little welcome home celebration..." He pulled her out of the chair as he stood up.

"Seriously?" She nodded her head, smiling at him, he kissed her. "When did you find out?"

"I had my suspicions for the last two weeks but the doctor confirmed it today. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I love you Mack!"

"I love you too." He carried her back upstairs to their room, kissing her.

 **The END**


End file.
